Fallout NV-The Day A Hero Died
by Skuldakn
Summary: It has been six months since the Battle for Hoover Dam. Now the Courier tries to hide from the world, living a quiet life in Goodsprings. He is known as a hero by most and a monster by few. But when an old enemy finds him, he will wish he truly was the monster he has always been running from.
1. The Day A Hero Died Synopsis

Okay, here goes. This is a story about Fallout New Vegas, Fallout NV. It will of course follow the Courier, but it will be set six months after the Battle of Hoover Dam. I will create my own plot, my own set of characters (Which the Courier counts as, as he/she/it could be anyone/thing). Seeing as how it's only the first chapter, I will accept character requests. Maybe. If they fit with my greater vision. I will be having two perspectives, the Courier in first-person and another character of my own creation in third-person. This is not based off of any mod, like the Akaviri-Doom was. This is just me doing something I really, really want to. It is set in the Mojave, so don't worry about that. No DLCs other than Lonesome Road will be mentioned, as I have been too busy playing Dragon Age Origins to get around to doing the others. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, here's the Fallout NV thing I promised. I do realize how stupid I am to start a new story now, but I am not known for good decisions. I hope you enjoy, review if you have anything you want to say, Peace out.

CHAPTER ONE

It's been six months. Six damn months. Ten months since Benny shot me in the head. Nine months since I tracked him down and killed him. Eight months since I started doing jobs for the almighty NCR. Seven months since I fought Ulysses and spared him. Six months since the blasted Battle of Hoover Dam. I've been running from remnants of the Legion in the Mojave, running from assassin's sent by any rich prick I've pissed off, which is a lot. Since I decided to say farewell to Moore and 'fuck you' to General Oliver. The NCR didn't take kindly to me walking out on them, but I've been able to hide from their conscriptors here in Goodsprings. I built a house up near the graveyard where my journey began. Sunny stops by every now and then. Trudy tells me every time I go in the saloon that Sunny's got her eyes on me for a reason, but I ignore her. I don't want or need a woman, despite what Trudy, Sunny and Doc Mitchell think. The Doc tells me it would help with my rage, but I ignore him too. So now, I'm sitting alone in a couch in the saloon, staring out the window at three NCR troopers.

It had been a hard day for Allison. First, she had been nearly courtmartialed again for disobedience. Once again her commanding officer was rejected with the warning 'Don't be too fussy'. Now she was stuck in this sad excuse of a town looking for some war hero or such. She had been here with two of her own men, she wasn't a lieutenant for nothing. One of the farmers had given her the location of said war hero's house, but no one answered. Now she was back at it asking if anyone knew where he was right now.

"So why do you wanna know this?" Asked the man she was currently interrogating. He had a small brown beard and overalls, and had just come out of the only store Allison could find in this 'Goodsprings'.

"It doesn't matter why. It just matters if you can tell me." Allison growled.

"Fine, fine." The man said. "But I want something in return." He looked Allison up and down greedily. Allison knew she was attractive. Long blonde hair with a pink streak on the left side, pulled up in a ponytail. She was told her face gleamed in the sun, but whenever she looked at her own reflection her face was covered in dust and grime. She was about five foot five, apparently a good size for most male bastards in the Mojave. But she always wore her NCR uniform, which covered almost all her skin. With a snort of disgust, Allison shook her head. Dejected, the man looked at his shoes.

"How about thirty caps?"

"Done." Allison motioned to one of her men, Fitz, who fiddled with the coin purse. He put all thirty caps into a small bag and handed it to Allison.

"I don't know where Orion is right this moment, but I do know who will. Look in the saloon for Sunny Smiles. Leather armour, brownish blonde hair, has a dog with her. Bye!" The man said as quickly as possible before grabbing the bag of caps from Allison. Allison's other man, John, raised his rifle, but Allison grabbed it.

"That scum's not worth the ammo." She told him. John nodded and went back into his position.

"To the saloon I guess." Allison groaned. Saloons, to put it simply, sucked. Everyone is always drunk as hell, people are way too easy to anger and for some reason if a woman is there all the men think she's a prostitute. Entering Goodsprings' saloon, Allison saw this was wrong. There were only about seven or so people in here, not counting the bartender. Three of them were women, and they weren't being bothered by anyone.

"Ain't this a surprise." John whispered. Allison nodded her agreement and motioned her men to wait by the door.

"Better to have on person asking a question than three people interrogating you." Allison explained. Fitz and John followed her command and took two seats next to the exit. Glancing around the area in the bar, Allison couldn't see anyone matching the man in overalls' description. Walking up to the bartender, Allison leaned onto the bar and waved for attention. The bartender, a middle aged woman in a pink and white dress, a tough face and dark brown hair, came up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Trudy. What can I do for you dear?" She asked. Allison gave her the description she had of Sunny Smiles.

"Anyone in here like that?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, Sunny's here. Other side of the wall." Trudy told her, no longer smiling and staring at the trooper uniform Allison was wearing.

"Thanks." Allison ignored the look and headed around the corner of the wall into a new section of the saloon. Sure enough, bent over a pool table was a woman who fit Sunny Smiles' description.

"Excuse me." Allison said, walking up behind the woman. She raised herself from the table and turn to Allison.

"Yeah?"

"Are you Sunny Smiles?" Allison asked.

"Yes." The woman, Sunny, said.

"I need your help finding someone."

"And who might that someone be?" Sunny asked Allison, leaning back on the pool table. It was only now Allison saw the angry looking hound lying beside Sunny.

"Um, uh" Allison stuttered, pulling her orders out of her back pocket. "A man named Orion. He helped the NCR out before, and now we need him again."

"Strange." A deep voice came from behind Allison. "Are you asking, or ordering. Allison spun around, nearly walking face first into a man's chest. Looking up, Allison saw a great bear of a man, just over six foot four. He had dirty, blond shaggy hair, messy and uncombed. He had a thin layer of hair of his lip and chin, but no real thick beard like she'd seen on some Rangers. The strangest feature on his face was his eyes though. They seemed to change between grey, violet and yellow, depending on what angle Allison looked at them. An intricate looking gas mask was hanging on his neck, laying just above Allison's head. He wore armour very similar to the NCR Rangers, but the coat was a very dark green, instead of brown. The pants were a brighter, more beige shading. He also had shoulder pads, knee pads and elbow pads made of a scratched-up green metal and two bandoliers across his chest. A combat knife was strapped to his right thigh.

"What is that?" Allison asked, looking at his armour.

"Elite riot armour, from the Divide." When the man didn't elaborate on what the Divide was, Allison didn't pry. He had an anti-material rifle slung over his back, and a strange, black snub-nosed pistol in his holster on his left thigh.

"It's called Li'l Devil." The man in strange armour said simply. Allison stepped aside so she wasn't pinned between the man and Sunny.

"And you are?" Allison asked.

"Orion." He said.

"Really? From all the stories of your skill in stealth, I'd have thought you'd be smaller." Allison said without thinking. The hard look this man gave her, as well as all the other stories of his brutality with his enemies scared her. There were no stories of him lying, or harming someone who didn't have it coming. Allison hoped he didn't think she had anything coming.

"Who wants me?" Orion asked, his unblinking gaze not leaving her face. It was extremely unnerving.

"Er, a wealthy NCR benefactor. My uncle. Abraham Grove." Allison said quickly.

"It'll have to wait." Orion grunted, turning to the window.

"Why? How long?" Allison spluttered. This she was not expecting. A no, maybe. But not 'later'. "I have an order for you conscription." Allison calmed down, pulling out the paper.

"The conscription only works if you have the troops and the conviction to take me. And I will not go peacefully." Orion grunted, staring out of the window in this little alcove.

"Alright then, why won't you come?" Allison asked. Her answer was Orion pointing out the window, at a dozen or so men in blue jackets and black body armour.

"Them." Was all Orion said before swinging his rifle off of his back. The man stomped past Allison, shoving her men aside when they blocked his path.

"Powder Gangers." Allison groaned. The former prisoners of the NCRCF were now loose in the Mojave, but Allison had heard that Orion himself had put down their rebellion and killed their leaders in the NCRCF and Vault 19. Why these men were here was a mystery.

"We're here for the murderer!" The lead escapee yelled. "We want Orion!" Allison thought of using her radio to call in her men, but that wouldn't work. She was only a lieutenant, so her men numbered only about fifteen. There were nearly equal that amount of Powder Gangers, and they had much better looking gear than her troops. While she was mulling it over in her head, Allison didn't see Orion step out of his hiding place at the saloon's steps, raise his rifle and fire. She did see the lead Powder Ganger's head explode, splattering blood and bits of grey brain matter onto his men. She watched as the rest of the criminals panicked and ran for cover. She watched Orion aim, fire, aim, fire, aim and fire. He took down three of the Powder Gangers before they reached their cover, their lifeless bodies hitting the ground, sliding forwards from their momentum. By then the rest of them had found whatever small barrier between them and Orion they could find.

"Shit shit shit!" One of them screamed. Orion slung his rifle back over his shoulder and pulled out his pistol, Li'l Devil he had said it was called. Orion dived forwards behind a thick wooden fence just before a concentrated burst of fire came from the Powder Gangers. Before they reacted Orion sprinted out of his cover. He fired two rounds, each a headshot on different enemies. Orion slammed into his target, a portly Powder Ganger trying to reload a shotgun. In one smooth motion Orion unsheathed his knife, slashed across the Powder Ganger's throat and shoved his knife back in it's sheath. The big man gagged on his own blood, grabbing his throat as if trying to hold the blood in. He stood still, then fell flat on his face. That left about five enemies left. The enemies themselves however weren't letting up. They managed to pin Orion down, so he couldn't fire, aim or run.

"With me." Allison motioned to Fitz and John. They followed her out the door and into cover behind a wall and an old broken down motorcycle. Fitz took out a grenade and handed it to John, who had the best throwing arm. Thankfully, all the Powder Gangers had clumped together to keep safe. John grinned, and hurled the grenade up and over their cover, bouncing at their feet. The Powder Gangers didn't even notice. The grenade blew, throwing bodies, limbs and blood everywhere. Only a single Ganger survived. He stood there, drenched in blood that may or may not have been his, surrounded by the broken remains of his comrades.

"I surrender! I surrender!" He nearly screamed as Orion marched up to him.

"Good." Was all Orion said. He put a hand on the nearly-hysterical man's shoulder. Allison walked closer, seeing that it wasn't a man, more of a boy. Eighteen years old, max. Only six years younger than Allison. Orion grinned, and the boy nervously grinned back. Then Orion reached up with both hands and twisted the Powder Gangers' head a hundred and eighty degrees. All the way around. The ghost of his smile still etched on his face, the boy fell forwards onto the ground. Orion continued his grin and walked away.

"What the hell!" Fitz nearly screamed. He chased Orion down and grabbed his shoulder. "He was a kid! And he surrendered! Why would you kill him?"

"Because he's a Powder Ganger. Because he already killed. Because I can." Orion growled, softly removing Fitz's hand from his body. Allison agreed with Fitz, but she needed Orion more than Fitz.

"Calm down." Allison ordered Fitz, moving up behind him.

"We can't recruit him! I don't know why he's hailed as a hero in Freeside, but he's a monster. A fucking brutal monster." Fitz hissed angrily. Freeside was a slum in New Vegas, where Fitz was from. And he was right. Orion was hailed as a hero there. He had supposedly ended the animosity between the Kings gang and the NCR. Fitz was slightly overdoing it about Orion being a monster, seeing as how none of them knew him personally. But he was brutal, Allison had to agree with that.

"So where is your camp?" Orion asked, his deep voice coming from behind Allison. She nearly jumped, but didn't show weakness. Not to this man, who was closer to an animal than any she had met. But she'd only fought a few Legion troops and Fiends, so she couldn't speak for them.

"I'll take you there. John, take Fitz and buy some ammo and food. I'll see you back at camp." Allison gave her orders and motioned Orion to follow.

This will be interesting. I have never met the young woman, nor heard of her uncle. Abraham Grove. Well, I suppose if he had enough pull to get an NCR unit to do his work then he must be able to give me a reward for, whatever it is I'm here to do.

"You know my name." I said. "What's yours?"

"I'm Allison. Allison Grove." The girl said. "Do you have a last name, or are you just Orion.

"That, Lieutenant Grove, is my business." I answered, just noticing her rank insignia.

"Alright." She muttered, seeming slightly perturbed. It was good to know that I still scared people. We walked for a few more minutes, neither of us saying anything. I really don't like the NCR, but the Legion was pure evil and I didn't want to rule. Also House really fucking creeped me out.

"We're here." Grove said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I scanned the tiny valley she had lead me to.

"That's it?"


	3. Chapter 2

[Great thing! I now know how to use line breaks! YES! Hope you guys like this, sorry if I made any mistake, please PM me if I did so I can fix them. I am pretty good at New Vegas lore so I think we're okay there. I listened to _What You Want_ by Evanescence. Peace!

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER TWO<em>**

"What?" The lieutenant asked. I scanned her camp, looking at the men and tents. There were thirteen here, sixteen counting the lieutenant and the other two still in town. The camp in question was pretty bad, but not the worst I'd seen. The tents were brown and patched, clearly showing signs of disrepair. The men looked fine, a few were slightly scrawny.

"These are my rejects." The lieutenant explained, sweeping her arm across the camp. "I lost my first battle, so now any soldier under my command is also a failure. John is the only exception."

"John?" I asked. I don't remember a 'John'.

"The soldier that didn't yell at you." The lieutenant said, starting to slide down the hill to her camp.

"Ah." I muttered, following her. Up close, the camp wasn't actually so bad. The tents were actually holding together quite well, the food cooking in the small mess smelling great. The lieutenant's soldiers were all gathered around a campfire, joking and telling stories. They all looked healthy, their gear and weapons in good condition. By 'rejects' the lieutenant must have meant they had low combat skills or weren't good at following orders. The first I could handle, the second I thrived in.

"Hey guys, move over!" The lieutenant called out happily. "I'm hungry." I stayed in the shadows, waiting for something to happen. Would she call me over? Or could she tell me why I was here, so I could get going.

"Lieutenant!" A young-looking girl called out, waving the lieutenant over.

"Come on Sarah, you know I want you to call me by my name." The lieutenant said, plunking herself down between the girl and a hulking man who shoulders were much broader than mine, but not as tall.

"Ey," The man groaned, holding his stomach.

"Gregory, what did you do?" The lieutenant asked the man, Gregory.

"Lost a bet." He whined, glancing up at a much smaller man, this one looking quite smug.

"A bet?" The lieutenant queried, raising an eyebrow.

"He bet he could hit harder. I accepted." The smaller man chuckled. "He didn't say anything about how many times I could hit or if I could dodge his hit."

"Samuel, you are by far the dirtiest fighter I have ever encountered." The lieutenant laughed, Samuel and the girl joining in. "Hey Sarah, where's Peyton?"

"Oh, she went to bed already. Sorry, should'a told ya sooner." The girl shrugged an apology, leaning back.

"Doesn't matter. Liam, Neal, go get her." The lieutenant ordered. Two men jumped to their feet and saluted, rushing off away from me and the fire.

"Where the hell is he?" The lieutenant said suddenly, looking around the fire. I stepped back quickly, staying out of the light. Thank any deity for night-vision goggles. I grabbed mine from a pocket on my coat and activated them, the world turning green. I started to slip around the group, coming up behind the lieutenant, the girl Sarah and Gregory.

"Who?" Asked another woman.

"The guy we were sent to find. I brought him here . . ." The lieutenant trailed off, still scanning the darkness in front of her.

"You met Orion! What's he like?" Someone squeaked. I turned, slightly startled at someone being so excited to hear about me. The speaker was an older version of the girl sitting next to the lieutenant.

"He's . . . something Mackenzie. Something."

"Cool." Mackenzie grinned, sitting back down next to an Asian with a small goatee.

"I heard he has a harem." Another one of the soldiers put in. He looked extremely average, easily lost in a crowd. But, a harem? Really?

"I have never owned a slave, nor will I ever." I growled, finally moving into the light. The Asian and the average jumped up, hands going for their guns. The woman who asked who the lieutenant was looking for did as well, but she didn't reach for her gun.

"Whoah! Whoah! Calm!" The lieutenant shouted, raising her hands. Her soldiers calmed down, but they all moved away from me. They all stood in a line on the other side of the fire. Only the lieutenant and I stood on this side.

"Everyone, this is Orion."

* * *

><p>This wasn't going to end well. All of Allison's troops had crowded themselves away from Orion, who in the firelight looked very intimidating. Slowly, Orion reached up and took off a pair of NVGs that Allison had not seen on him before. When she saw the left side of his face Allison herself nearly rushed to the other side of the fire. In the gloom of the building she had found him, Allison had not noticed Orion's scars. But now, with a roaring fire in front of him she could see clearly. His right eye was white and milky, a five inch long gash going up the cheek through the eye to the forehead. It was very old, but looked painful nonetheless. His left cheek was a combination of burn marks and cuts. It looks as if someone had gone to town on with the a rusty kitchen knife. There were six randomly placed scars, each about and inch and a half. Two were on the side of his head, partially hidden by hair. But the rest were vertically going down his face. The left of his neck, jaw and lower part of his cheek were a horrible brownish red colour, a large burn mark.<p>

"How big is that burn?" One of the soldiers asked. Allison looked back and saw that it was Jake, her most curious trooper. Orion grunted, and slowly took off his longcoat. He unbuckled his armour and slipped it off as well, dropping both of them down next to him. Orion let his gas mask drop to the ground and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving it on his arms. It was enough though. The burn went from his neck to his chest, then curved around his side to his lower back. It was splotched all across his skin and continued on down his pants. He didn't remove those, thankfully. A few of her soldiers, Sarah and Aaron, blanched at the marks. Orion quickly slid his shirt and armour back on, pulling his coat carefully over the green plates.

"So, now can I get the mission and leave?" Orion demanded impatiently.

"Leave?" Allison asked, looking up at the big man questioningly.

"Yeah. I want to get this done." Orion groaned, holding his palm to his face. "So?"

"You're not going alone. You're coming with us." Allison told him, staring at his steel-coloured eyes.

"What." A flat tone said. No emotion whatsoever.

"I needed your assistance, not for you to do it for me." Allison answered him, hoping Orion wouldn't do to her what he did to the poor Powder Ganger.

"Fine." He growled.

"Huh?" Allison asked, surprised.

"I will go with you if you take only four soldiers. Your group is too large to move at the pace I want."

"Deal!" Allison accepted hurriedly. She had been briefed a little on Orion, and him agreeing to help her was no easy feat. At least according to the file on him made mainly by Colonel Moore.

"Good. We leave at six. See you then." With that, Orion disappeared into the night. Allison turned to her troops just in time to see John and Fitz rejoin the group.

"Good, you're here. John, Sarah, Mackenzie, Greg, you guys are coming with me and Orion. The rest of you, pack up and head to McCarran. Hopefully we'll see you there in a few weeks." Her troops nodded their understanding and rushed off. John, Sarah, Mackenzie and Gregory stayed, looking at her.

"Get some sleep. Be ready to leave at six. Not up, ready to leave." Allison said forcefully, looking at Gregory.

"Got it." He groaned guiltily.

"Move!" Allison's four ran off to their respective tents. Now Allison realized her mistake. Mackenzie was always telling stories of the 'great hero' Orion. And she had a good story behind her obsession. About eight months ago Mackenzie and Sarah were a part of the Forlorn Hope garrison and were kidnapped by Legionaries. They were going to become slaves, with Mackenzie going to become the personal pet of the centurion there. Then, as Mackenzie tells it, Orion 'came in like a one-man army. He killed all of them!' Mackenzie was always ready to spread the legend of Orion. And now Allison had chosen her to be a part of Orion's escort.

"Damn." Allison moaned, sitting back down. This would be a long trip.

* * *

><p>"Get up." I growled. The big man sleeping in front of me, Gregory, snored in response. Damn it. I really didn't like the NCR's army. While a lot of people said it was great, which in some cases it was, the majority of it was a slow moving, all consuming chicken. While I didn't agree with their methods, Moore and Hanlon were good commanders, and Crocker was a good diplomat. But the supplies and troops were bad, just plain bad. And this man in front of me wan't helping their image at all.<p>

"Get up!" I snapped, kicking him in the back, hard. Gregory woke up fast after that, rolling to his feet and standing in a guard position. He glared at me, baring his teeth. I had just enough time to raise my arms into a block before he lunged, launching his fists towards my face.

"Huh. At least you hit hard." I grunted, jumping back and shaking my arms. He did hit hard, and there would be bruises it was time to see who'd have the most.

"Come on you stupid bastard!" Gregory yelled at me as he rushed forwards. I leaned on my heels, waiting for the right moment. Gregory handed it right to me. He opened his arms wide, maybe trying to crush me. It didn't matter, because I took the opening and smashed my shoulder into his neck. Gregory gagged and spat blood, most likely from biting his tongue. While I did hit him pretty hard, Gregory's forward momentum kept him going for a few seconds before he collapsed on the ground, me lying on top of him. He tried to get up, wrapping his arms around my chest and starting to roll. I jammed my elbow into his ribs and bit into the flesh of his arm. He screamed in pain, loosening his arms. I was able to get out of his grasp and stood up, kicking him in the head. I jumped back onto him, making sure he wasn't getting up. Picking myself up, I stared down at the big guy.

"Fool." I grunted, spitting at his feet. Looking up, I saw the lieutenant standing there.

"He's not coming. Too volatile, too loud." Was all I cared to say. I turned around, heading to the front of the camp. I heard the lieutenant order some troops to take Gregory to their medic, and she followed behind me.

"John, Sarah and Mackenzie are already there." The lieutenant told me.

"Thank you Lieutenant." I might as well be courteous. I did just beat down one of her men.

"Allison, please call me Allison. Lieutenant is far too formal." She said absent-minded.

"You are a lieutenant, yet you don't want me to call you one. Odd." I said, hoping to get her attention.

"Why do you say it that way?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Lieutenant. You say it like 'left-tenant'. Why?"

"It's how I learned to say it. Don't know why." I told her. It was the truth. "Honestly for a while I went around NCR areas wondering why soldiers were saying lieutenant wrong. I was born a long ways north of here, and everyone around me said it like that."

"Huh. Maybe I'd like to go there one day." Allison continued.

"Do you like the Mojave heat?" I asked her.

"Not really, it's just a little to hot." She answered.

"Do you like it cold?"

"Oh, God no."

"Then you'll hate where I'm from. It get's really damn cold." I laughed at her.

"I take it back. I don't want to go up there." She laughed back. We shared a smile, but then she glanced back to where Gregory was and her smile hardened. She quickened her pace and I followed. Sure enough, her three soldiers were waiting for us at the camp entrance.

"Hey, where's Greg?" The man from Goodsprings called out.

"He got into a fight. Not coming." Allison shouted brusquely.

"Okay, jeez." The man raised his hands in surrender as we got closer. I went through the names in my head. The man would be John. The younger girl would be Sarah from the campfire, and the woman who looked a lot like Sarah was Mackenzie who . . .

"Hi! I'm Mackenzie! I don't know if you remember me, but you saved me and my sister from a Legion camp near Forlorn Hope." Her eyes were pleading, like she was begging me to remember her. And I did.

"If I remember correctly, you had just kicked a legionary and were being beaten." I pulled the memory from the back of my mind.

"Yes! That's me!" Mackenzie squealed with delight. This was getting really bad for me. I was used to fear and anger. Someone having this much happiness directed at me was unnerving at best. Fucking creepy at worst.

"That's enough." Allison shut Mackenzie up with a hard stare. "The destination is to the east of the Boomer base, Nellis. I believe you know the place." She directed the last bit at me.

"Of course I know it. How are the Boomers doing?" I asked.

"They are good allies." Allison grunted. Damn. She was really pissed.

"Alright then. Let's move."


End file.
